Fairy Tail: What more?
by Thickle
Summary: The boys have a 'conversation' about girls. Makarov plans, The Fairy Tail guild are being themselves, crazy. Swearing, mild OOC-ness. Now multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Very original title aye? **

**Not entirely sure where this came out of but eh..read along~**

**Thoughts: _'Yo'_**

**Dialogue: "Yo"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but i do own this fanfic (;**

* * *

><p>"Why were we called here?" asked a pink-haired fire mage.<p>

At the moment every member of the Fairy Tail guild were either sitting, chatting or drinking beverages waiting on the master and his 'meeting' that was so important.

"How should i know?" an ice-mage answered.

"Hey Erza, Why are we here?" he tried with the scarlet-haired mage.

"I am not entirely sure myself" So even the Titania didn't know.

"So much for an answer" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Erza's eyes hardened, apparently he spoke too loud.

"N-nothing!" he said weakly.

The S-class mage's eyes nearly narrowed into slits, she exhaled briefly before getting up, turning around and walking away "Damn, annoying little-" her voice faded.

The group stared after her.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Natsu questioned when she was a good distance away.

"No idea. Well, im going to go find Levy and see what's up" Lucy said to her two remaining partners _and_ flying cat.

"Wait Lushy, i wanna come too!" Happy bounced off Natsu's head onto Lucy's shoulder.

The boys gave nods and she along with the exceed walked off.

The ice-mage and fire-mage continued to sit in silence on their usual bench.

That was until someone decided to break it.

"Psst, I think Erza is on her girly thing" whispered Natsu.

"What?" Gray questioned, confused.

"The...thing girls have?" the Dragon slayer repeated.

Gray landed a blank stare on the salmon haired mage.

"Are you an idiot?" he asked bluntly.

"No!" yelled Natsu in outrage.

"Then spit it out, 'girly thing' makes no sense" Gray continued, bemused.

"When they get angry all of a sudden...?" Yeah ok, that helps a lot.

"Because of cravings?" Gray guessed.

"Um..no?..maybe..I think that has something to with it though?"

"Their clothes?"

He received a shake of the head.

"What then!?" Gray was thoroughly confused.

"How can you say _what_ you icy dickweed!? You know what im talking about!" Natsu growled getting worked up.

'_Woah, Woah...wait what!'_

"Icy..Dickk-weed? What!?" What was his problem!?

"You heard me the first time!"

"Stop with your yelling you little fucks" came a gruff voice a few tables away.

"Im not yelling!" Natsu screamed.

Several heads turned their way.

"Oh sure"-Gajeel's voice leaked with sarcasm, "What do you call that just now Salamander?"

"Do you want to fight me!?" Natsu ignored his fellow dragon slayer's words.

Gajeel curved 180 degrees in his seat to stare at Natsu.

"Dumbass i have no time for you" he said with a snort and twisted back on the bench.

"That's right walk away! C.O.W.O.R.D" his voice didn't make the Iron Dragon Slayer even flinch.

"You spelt 'coward' wrong" Gray said.

"Shut up!"

"And Gajeel can't walk away, hes sitting" Gray made clear.

When Natsu didn't make another retort, Gray sighed and back-tracked to his original question.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant by 'girly things'?" Hopeful for an answer.

Natsu blinked. "I think you're stupid Gray"

"Says the one who failed to spell coward" The ice-mage reminded.

"That was an accident! One of the letters slipped off my tongue!" the dragon slayer defended.

Gray's eyebrows rose, "Right..."

"Fine" Natsu planted his head on his palm.

"Girly things...?" Couldn't hurt to try again.

"Oh the smart one can't figure it out?" Natsu sneered, his canine shinning.

"Girls are complicated and last i checked im not a girl" So it seemed Gray needed to keep reminding the fool of the lack of knowledge he possesses.

"That doesn't matter; you should know what i mean either way since Juvia is always with you"

What the hell!

"What does she have to with it!?"

"Was that my love?" A voice travelled from under a table?...somewhere.

Gray froze, eyes darting around.

"Great going you dolt!" he swore at the imbecile sitting with him.

"Huh?" Natsu feigned innocence.

"Why'd you mention her!?"

"She's a girl?" Yeah, no kidding he could _see_ that.

"And!?" Gray bellowed.

"I thought you would know more about girls since you are really chummy with one"

"She stalks me!" said Gray.

Juvia's head popped up from several yards away, hands clasped together and eyes shining in the shape of hearts "Gray my sweet, i only watch over you!"

Gray's neck snapped at her voice, spotting the water mage.

"Look what you did Natsu!"

The Dragon slayer smiled cheekily, "We could move if you want?" he offered.

Yeah, they could tell how much that would hinder her.

Never-the-less they got up and moved to an unoccupied table.

Gray plopped down on his seat, "Okay, im not asking this question anymore..what do you mean by..."

"Girly things?"

"No dipshit, a timetable of the moon's phases"- he rolled his eyes," Yes girly things you idiot!"

Natsu frowned, "If you keep calling me an idiot i won't tell you!"

"Oh my fucking-"

"And stop swearing!" chastised the spiky haired mage.

"Im going to pummel you into the ground, step on your corpse and-"

"Im not telling" Natsu huffed.

"What? No say it!"

"Say you're sorry" said Natsu.

"Why should i!?"

"You called me names." Like it was so obvious.

Gray's lips thinned "Fuck you" he spat out.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Mira's voice cut in.

"What!?" They boys yelled in unison-appalled, turning to face her at the end of the table.

Mira tilted her head, "Although i thought you two would be great matches with Lucy and Juvia, oh well. I guess you two could always adopt children with black hair green eyes or pink hair dark blue eyes" she wondered off.

"What the fuck! Im not gay!" Gray fumed, indignant.

"It's perfectly okay to be" Mira reassured.

Natsu looked lost, "What is gay?"

Gray ignored him, "Im not attracted to or in any relationship with this fucktard!" He pointed his index finger at Natsu.

"Hey!" the Dragon slayer said, offended at the nickname.

Mira didn't seem to hear his proclamation "Are you embarrassed? I can offer some tips for bedroom activities if you like"She winked and her lips curled in a suggestive gesture.

Gray's cheeks tinged with pink "Are you insane!?"

Mira's smile dropped, "Are you suggesting im mistaken?"

Natsu stayed quiet looking between the two.

"Yes!"

Several degrees dropped in the room, "Im never wrong" her voice lowered to a deadly still.

Natsu leaned back "Gray... i think we should run"

The ground began to tremble.

Members near them moved to a safer area.

"I think shes on her girly thing too" he whispered, scared.

"I don't even know what you mean!" Gray roared.

Natsu peered at Mira, "Are you on your girly thing too?" repeated this time to the female mage.

The table began to shake.

"You're going to get us killed!" Gray cried out.

Mira brought her hands to her eyes, "I-'sob' im never-'hiccup'-wrong" trying to dispel the tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck this shit" Gray declared, having had enough.

He stood up from the table and began away from the two.

Natsu followed a second later, "I hope your girly thing passes quickly!" he called to the crying Mira.

Gray bristled, "For the love of-"

"Gray, Natsu?" Ah Lucy was back!

Natsu caught up with them, "Hey Luce! Find out anything from Levy?" he asked.

Steering her eyes away from the she-demon behind them, "Yeah, apparently Master Makarov wants to involve us all in a 'pairing' activity with the other guilds, but that's all she knows"

"Pairing? Like fighting?" Natsu cracked his knuckles at the prospect of a scuffle.

"Not exactly..."

Gray stepped forward and waved his hands frantically "Hey Lucy, can i ask you something?"

She eyed him warily, "Sure... what is it Gray?"

"See, Natsu said Erza and Mira were on their 'girly things' and he isn't telling me what that means.."

"Gi-girly thing..?" Lucy squawked. Does he mean _that_..? No... he couldn't, he could mean a lot of things but knowing Natsu...

Gray smiled unaware of Lucy's panicking thoughts, "Yeah! So Lucy since you're a girl, care to tell?"

"Luce is no girl, Luce is too fat" an annoying voice cut in.

Lucy visibly shook "I am not!"

"A girl?"

"No! Oh my- Yes i am a girl!" her cheeks puffed up in anger.

Fed up with all the interruptions to the one question he so sought, Gray gave a powerful uppercut to Natsu's jaw- his teeth snapping together hard on impact and eyes bulging out- then giving a well aimed kick to his side.

The Fire Dragon Slayer flew across the lobby.

"Finally, now Lucy?" Gray asked for the tenth time that day.

Lucy groaned "You need to be more specific Gray; 'girly thing' can cover many topics" She really did NOT want to have to explain something like _that_...

Gray searched his memory. "Well numbnut didn't give any details."

"Oh..."Perhaps she could make something up and avoid delving into a cringe-worthy conversation? _'Yes, good thinking Lucy!'_

"Then... he might have meant that 'girly thing' points to us females, young or old and it's.. about u-us-"

Crap, voice don't fail her now!

"And our..."

'_Shoot! Think fast think fast!'_

"And our makeup!-_'Safe!'_, "And how hard and frustrating it could be sometimes..." Okay that should do it.

"No" he said flatly.

She screamed internally, "Huh?"

"No i don't think it's that" Oh really now?

'_No Gray no! It is that, bad Gray!'_

Lucy swallowed, "And you know this how?"

"Flame-brain said it's something girls go on" Gray explained.

Lucy wanted to throttle him, "On as in...?" Like he couldn't just stay satisfied with her previous answer right?

"...I don't know?"

Natsu had recovered from the sneak attack, marching towards them, "You frosty asswipe!" His jaw hurt like a bitch.

"Ah here he is let's ask him!" Ignorant of the fire mage's rising temper.

Lucy inched back a bit.

"Oi, tell us what you mean" Gray said when the other stopped before them.

Natsu's anger suddenly dissolved "Lucy doesn't know?"

"You didn't elaborate enough!"

Natsu stared, "Okay..don't know what that means but it's when girls have a really different scent for five-ish days each month... and they get really mad" He added as an afterthought.

'_No no no'_ Lucy wanted to leave.

"Do you mean a period?" Someone new voiced.

Lucy and the boys stared in shock at the newcomer.

Laxus.

Lucy face palmed _'Oh come on!'_

"What?"

"Huh?" Natsu said.

Laxus held back his amusement "A period is what every girl gets each month, you know hormones and stuff?"

Gray blinked once, twice, three times, four times-before turning to his childhood rival "...really Natsu, really?"

"What? Don't make that face at me!"

A beat, another..."You actually are an idiot"

"Just because i didn't know the name doesn't make me dumb!"

"My brain gets damaged every time i listen to you talk" Gray admitted.

"You know what? Icy-fucking asswit, if im dumb for not knowing, so are you for not knowing what i was talking about!" The floor under him seemed to be _melting_ at the moment.

"Asswit huh? That's new" he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants.

"So what?" Yeah, definitely getting warm in here.

"Nothing, just reckoned your vocabulary ranged between the ABC's and basic kiddy words" Gray said, smug.

"Stop trying to act smart, you're as dumb as me!"

"Never wrong!" A voice wailed in the distance.

Natsu oblivious to the sound turned back to the forgotten two, "Hey Luce, hes as-Luce?"

So Lucy fled and Laxus was no longer there.

Just empty space.

Gray chuckled dryly "Your stupidity scared her off"

"Oh yeah? You sure it wasn't your ugly mug?" snapped Natsu.

Gray pretended to be hurt from that, "Attacking my appearance now?" He pouted.

"It's the truth" the fire mage simply stated.

"Well alrighty then pink haired freak" the ice-maker responded.

_That_ seemed to provoke him.

Natsu snarled, "You are dead"

"Sensitive about the hair are we!?" Ammo to poke at him!

"PINK HAIR PINK HAIR PINK HAIR!" Gray yelled running away.

Natsu gave chase, "GRAAY YOU ASSHOLE!"

In a chaotic flurry they ran around tables, knocked over chairs _with_ occupants in them, dodged unaware guildies in their way- got Cana's bra _thrown_ at _them... _among other objects.

And just when Natsu was about to catch up to Gray...

"Quiet you brats!" An all too recognizable voice drifted loudly through the hall. Making Natsu and Gray stop along with the guild's chatter and movement.

Makarov stood tall (As far as his height could permit) on the railing, looking down at them all.

"Fairy Tail is entering a competition" he announced with a wide grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that too OOC for them? am having mixed feelings about this one. Oh well, *Holds out hands* review and rate sweethearts~<strong>

**P.s: I think i might make a little sequel to this, maybe...possibly..most likely...huehuheueh. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, instead of making a whole new story I just added onto the previous one-shot 'Stuff" (Yes, I've changed the name and summary, cry cry) And im aware that the characters seemed OOC in the first 'chapter' Hence the summary change. **

**Thoughts: _'Yo'_**

**Dialogue: "Yo"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but i do own this fanfic (;**

* * *

><p>An uproar of questions and shouts rang about the room after the master had spoken.<p>

"A competition!?" someone shouted.

Other's followed in their questioning and thoughts.

"…Well, this should be interesting..."

"…Hope we get to see some fine women…" Where did Loke come out from?

"…"

Another voiced their inquiry, (It suspiciously sounded like Lucy) "Will we win lots of jewels?!"

"Juvia will be Gray-Sama's partner!" The water-woman refused anything other than that.

Gray groaned.

Droy voiced his input, "Food!?" He smiled toothily while munching on a piece of chicken.

Jet side stepped and dodged the chunks of food flying out of his mouth.

"What kind of question is that, of course there will be food! Right old man?" Said Natsu, blinking up at the short master.

Makarov just stared.

"Will there be boobs!?" Surprisingly, this was not asked by Loke.

"No you pervert." Lucy hissed at the random guy.

He visibly deflated.

"There's always beer though." Cana put in, cupping her mug and smirking a little.

Lucy rolled her eyes, typical. "It's a competition, not a chance to get drunk Cana."

Cana frowned at that, "It's hard for me to get drunk…" she mumbled off.

Erza, who was near them paid no attention to her team-mates as she took a step forward, "Master," she approached closer, "Care to enlighten us more about this 'competition'?" Crossing her arms and staring closely at him.

He sighed, "I would if those brats would stop making such a fuss." he waved his arm over the crowd.

Taking that as a request to shut them up, she stood tall and- "Quiet!" Erza's voice reverberated across the floor, through the air, into every single ear.

Not a peep escaped anyone's mouth.

"Thank you Erza," the master then raised his voice, "It has come to our fellow Guild masters' attention that our members have been severely slacking-"

Faces lit up in protest but the sparkling of Erza's fingers held them back.

"-and we've decided to hold a fundraiser! In form of a competition where the general public will be able to bet on arranged teams from six guilds across the country-"

Eyes widened.

"-and by collecting these gambles put down, guild members will face each other in battles-"

"Hell yeah!"

"-of activities centred around the local beach, including who could build the best sand castle, jumping beans so on so on. There will be no brawls of any physical sort-"

"Hell no!" Enraged voices of all varying members resounded.

"-the older generation will too be at the event, thus respect must be shown to them at all times -"

What was the master rambling about!?

Natsu and those always up for a fight looked like they might cry, this was too much.

"-you will also be serving food to families and partnering up with someone from the opposing guild, building bonds is essential to live at peace with each other-"

"What!?" Several voiced again collided in anger and astonishment.

This didn't even sound like a normal competition! More like a torturous day to bend to stranger's needs! Was the master scheming their demise?

Makarov just kept on going.

"-our reputation is also bad enough and we will be repenting for all the times you idiots demolished something-"

All fingers pointed at team Natsu, Lucy attempted to slink into the shadows.

"-and we would be doing this city and the next a good deed". He finished at last.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

"Juvia cut it out!" someone complained.

The mages exploded.

"What!?" Several men bellowed at once.

"No having a kick at other guilds?" Some grunted in disappointment.

"Catering..? Serving food!?" Others spoke in confusion.

"Don't spit on me!" A short beefy mage growled at another guild member near him.

"I didn't, its Juvia's magic!" He tried justifying himself.

"Gray-sama...paired off with someone else?" The idea...the nerve!

"Calm down," Seeing the water mage lose her shit was not in anyone's mood to witness.

"Juvia won't allow this." Conviction firm in her tone.

"Master, is it wise to pit us against each other?" asked Lucy with uncertainty.

"It will be fine." He guaranteed.

"Hell am I serving food, I'm no maid!" Natsu shrilled, cross.

Why did they have to be so difficult? Master Makarov thought in exasperation, growing weary by the second.

"Only a select few will be participating in the actual game, which leaves the rest of you to supply and manage booths that will be set up on the day. This is supposed to be a friendly match between guilds to earn our value with the people of whom we protect and treasure. I will not expect anything less than complete tolerance between them and us." He gave a some-what lengthy explanation.

Levy, who was one of the few standing near him and hadn't gone off on a yelling spree, raised her hand; the master nodded his head in her direction as a go-ahead signal to know she had his attention. "Which guilds will we actually be pairing up with?" she asked, interested.

The master perked up at her question, at least one of his children seemed engrossed."Ah yes! Six guilds are involved in this project, two of which we have already met in the past and will participate together with. The other three guilds shall hold their own fundraiser in the city of Crocus."

Levy licked her lips, "And...These two guilds are?"

"Sabertooth and Lamia scale."

Thunder.

Crackle.

Creak.

"Sabertooth!?" Natsu shouted while Gajeel shot up from his seat, the bench scratching against the wooden floor.

"Lamia scale?" Gray whispered. Now wasn't this a surprise. An opportune chance to best Lyon?

Lucy gulped shakily, if Sabertooth was included then, that most likely meant Minerva would be there. She shivered, the torture she endured by the other's hand still very fresh in her memory.

"Yes to both." the master answered.

"Why do we have to work with those tigers?" Natsu whined loudly.

A vein ticked on Erza's forehead, "Did you not hear the master? It's for Fairy Tail's own good and it will benefit this city. So shut your mouth before I do it for you." Erza was not in the mood for unnecessary questions.

Natsu gaped at her, not wholly doubtful.

That threat carried promises, dangerous, painful promises.

"Screw it Tatiana, you don't get to decide when we talk." Gajeel came to Natsu's defence.

The Fire Dragon slayer's jaw lowered even more, now starring shocked at the Iron Dragon slayer.

Erza's eyes raged as they fell upon the Iron Dragon slayer. "Learn some proper respect before you speak to me, then I might do the same." she told him lowly, how dare he interrupt her scolding.

The guild's occupants shared looks with one another, someone should have grabbed some popcorn-it looked like they were in for a show!

Gajeel for his part failed to acknowledge the warning in her tone-dismissing what she just said.

The re-equip mage seethed in fury at his obliviousness, bashing him with sharp, menacing swords in her mind. The master, recognising the change in atmosphere tried to change the topic onto more important matters, like which members were chosen to compete.

"Erza stand down." he ordered seeing her readying to strike.

The Tatiana's blazing eyes met his, reluctantly obeying.

Sheesh.

"Alright! Listen up, because I'll only say this once." His commanding voice broke through the tension filling the air, silently demanding all attention towards himself.

The members did as he asked.

Nodding once, "There will be a total of six members from each guild competing and I took the liberty in choosing who," He paused here to gauge the reactions of the members, about half of them took it well and the other half did not, especially visible by the heavy frowns painting their faces. "But know this, it is absolutely compulsory and you cannot deny my choices."

"Is that clear?"

Hearing nothing and being short tempered at the moment, Erza screeched for the master's place, "Is that clear!?"

They all cringed (Including Makarov) and chorused "Yes."

"As it was, I have chosen these six," he cleared his throat.

"Lucy." her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Freed." he made no outward expression other than scuffing his feet on the floor lightly.

"Gray,"

He sent a cocky grin towards his rival.

"Natsu,"

The ice and fire mage scowled at each other.

"Laxus,"

"And Levy!" The script mage audibly squeaked.

Juvia looked stricken.

Gajeel was furious which could be easily recognised by the starting of a growl working up his throat, an angry frown also accompanying his pierced face.

Erza was relieved.

"And that is that." Makarov finished, relieved to finally let it out.

Yes choosing had troubled him when the topic was first suggested, but not for reasons unheard of- he was just concerned with his pickings.

Meh, it would be fine.

"Alright, alright hush!" When the noise began to pick up with complains.

"The competition starts the day after tomorrow, train if you must. Hone your skills and be ready to make this guild proud." Then the master walked away, disappearing from sight.

The members parted and began to return to their previous occupation, some grumbling at how they weren't picked and other's grateful for not being selected. Team Natsu (Except Erza who had quite enough for one day) stayed rooted to their spots, mouths hanging wide open.

Lucy was the first to break out of her stupor and hurriedly seeked out her blue-haired friend. Firstly to reassure her favourite bookworm that it would be alright (Levy was prone to freaking out) and on a slightly selfish note that she was not the only female chosen.

Thank Mavis.

Sighting the script mage at the bar, Lucy began in that direction. Nearing she eyed as Mira(She'd stopped her wailing from before, Lucy had no interest in finding out why, the boys were most likely the cause of it and dear Kami she'd been fed up with them today)handed Levy a drink and walked off towards the other end. Keeping quiet as possible, Lucy pinched the underside of Levy's armpit.

"AH!" The scrip mage yelped, nearly vaulting out of her stool. She turned around in her seat to stare at the Celestial mage, standing there with her hand neatly clasped behind her back.

"Lucy, don't do that!" she said, clutching the bar and breathing quickly.

The Celestial mage chuckled, "Sorry. "She apologized, but she didn't sound sorry at all, settling her body down the next to Levy.

"So," Levy began after a sip, "The event between six guilds." She glanced to her left, "Yeah, sucks that we got Sabertooth." Lucy sighed.

Feeling sympathetic, Levy pet her friend's shoulders.

"At least we got each other right?" Levy pointed out softly.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, and us girls are gonna stick together." A mischievous look in her eye.

Levy laughed lightly, "Of course!" she agreed.

Bring the match on, Sabertooth or not- These two girls were going to kick it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic? Which I did not plan for! But oh well, R&amp;R? :*<strong>


End file.
